basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Monoceri
Monoceri Statistics Orbital Radius:15,8mkm(million km) Diameter: 8600m Axial Tilt: 20 degrees Planet Class: Terrestrial Star Class: M4-V Overview Monoceri is the home world of the Monoceri Collective, a group of settlers who escaped to this system. It's official name was Monoceri-A II, but it is usually just called Monoceri. It is located in the system Monoceri Prime The only major civilization is the Monoceri Collective. The government is the Monocerian Council , led by the Chancellor Dimitri Kerr . The capital of the Monoceri Collective is Vera , the 3rd largest, and very first city on the planet. Currently, there are 291.86 million civilians on this world. Tari is the largest, with Pan Alj running a close second. Physically, the planet is terrestrial. It's average temperature is a slightly toasty 26.1 degrees Celsius. The atmospheric pressure is 35.8kPa, and contains 71.43% nitrogen and 28% oxygen, and makes one full revolution every 24.4 Earth days, and 24 of the planets days make up one orbit around the primary. There is a liquid hydrosphere that covers 71% of the planet, and 3 continents. Only two of the three continents are colonized, the third being covered in a sheet of ice. Both continents have large mountain ranges, an average amount of minerals, and are dotted with large lakes. The Monoceri Gaurd have their headquarters in Pan Alj and run many patrols through rural areas and past the collectives borders. Barbarians - people who were exiles from Monoceri Collective have formed large groups that usually fight each other, with only a few instances of raids on highly populated area of the Collective. The legal system is extremely harsh, the most common punishments being exile or execution, with minor crimes served out in house arrest by the Monoceri Guard. Crime levels are sporadic, with one year being nearly crime-free and then the next being utter chaos. Citizenship is of no real issue due to all citizens being born into it. The people are generally satisfied enough with the leadership, and work very hard to keep the economy afloat. The economy is about as stable as a boat without a keel, but is rapidly improving due to next generation factories being built. About 70% of the conventional industry had already been converted. With the ever lowering workload, citizens are finding more and more time to spend on activities such as art. Monocerians are extremely social, and can entertain themselves easily with their friends. The popularity of music is skyrocketing as well, due to many recent hit composers. Religion is still important, but due to the structures of most of them, many people have chose not to "pick sides", and those that do usually become fairly devout. The education system is extremely rigorous, with various results. Students join at the age of six, and take basic courses. If students show proficiency in one of the subjects, they are allowed to take more advanced courses. For example, if a student is doing very good at math, he will be able to take an advanced math class. This will continue until the age of 16, when testing is done. After a full medical checkup, students are issued a letter of recommendation to a field in work that uses the fields they studied in, where they will seek work. Short-range transport is provided by underground tunnel systems, inter city transport through rail, and long distance through supersonic aircraft. Their infrastructure is well enough for their population. Sports are the similar to those on Earth, with games of hockey, basketball, football and many others played often. Media is fairly restricted to maintain civil security, having the council approve any major release. Scienctific Progress The Moncerians are extremely technologically advanced for the length of time their civilization has existed, no doubt due to the knowledge brought with them on the generation ships. Research is done on their own, and they have made very big discoveries. When they arrived in the system, Generation Ship I's geological survey sensor malfunctioned and shown energy readings at the core of all the planets and large asteroids in the system. Later on, the Chief Science Officer, Robert Duffy realized that these readings were indeed true, and convinced the council to fund a drilling project to the core of their world. Core 1 was their first attempt, that failed horribly, but Core 2 was met with great success. It brought back samples of 11 different minerals, with trans-Newtonian properties, that are still not very well known. The minerals are listed below: Duranium - This mineral when refined into metal is a very durable material - such it's name. Practical applications as of now are ship and building structures. Neutronium - An extremely dense metal with a high melting point, this mineral may be useful for armor and kinetic weapons. Corbomite - These crystals have a unique ability to bend waveforms - making it almost invisible, and nearly undetectable by sensors. This may be useful for energy based shields and cloaking systems. Tritanium - A very volatile mineral that make nuclear sized explosions from very small quantities of it. This may very well be used for next-generation nuclear missiles. Boronide - Boronide is a highly conductive metal that will be very useful in high powered computers, reactors and capacitors. Sorium - An extremely unstable radioactive isotope, after refined this could serve as an extremely efficient fuel for nuclear reactors. Uridium - These crystals when energy is channeled through them produce gravity waves faster than light outward from the crystals. These could be used for next generation space-based sensors, and fire control systems. Corrundium - Another crystal that can focus energy into extremely high powered lasers. This shows promise for decent energy based weapons. Mercassium - This mineral, when in contact with an electrical current will absorb CO2 and convert it into oxygen. Obviously this will work well in life support systems. Vendarite - This crystal while in contact with iron will send gravity waves in the opposite direction. This allows for extremely small engines, perhaps useful in fighters. Galacite - This mineral is stupendously heat-resistant, and will be useful in engines and reactor Asides from that, the Monocerians have shown great skill in physics, engineering and aircraft. X Summary X History X Geography [ ] Climate [ ] Geology X Government X Legal System X Foreign Relations X Military X Economy [ ] Demographics [ ] Ethnicity X People and Culture X Religion X Arts and Entertainment X Transportation X Education X Sports X Media X Technology [ ] Location Tree [ ] Region X Official Name X Indigenous Name [ ] Flag/Banner [ ] Seal/Symbol/Coat of Arms [ ] Motto [ ] Anthem X Capital X Largest Civilization X Official Language(s) X Government X Government Leader(s) X Star Class X Average Temperature X Planetary Classification X Orbital Radius [ ] Acceleration Due to Gravity X Rotational Period X Orbital Period X Axial Tilt X Primary Atmospheric Composition [ ] Escape Velocity X Natural Satellites X Stations [ ] Planet Mass X Planet Radius [ ] Planet Age X Continents and Major Cities X Population [ ] GDP/Productivity/Wealth X Time System Category:Monoceri Prime Category:Cleanup needed